Are You a Fairy?
by Nova-Rawr
Summary: Arthur Kirkland; a young lad who only knew the forest. Feliciano Vargas; the boy in the bottle. What sort of tale will twist from this unlikely meeting? AU; EngIta.
1. Chapter 1 :: Up The Tower

**A/N: So, hi! A new story (and Hetalia at that xD). I haven't written Hetalia before, so this should be...adequate. It's based on one of the most adorable EngIta pictures I ever saw, so I hope the artist-and you other awesome peeps-like it!**

**(Btw, I know it's short! Please don't hate me! Thnx! ;u;)**

* * *

He could resist the temptation no longer. Arthur had always been alone, he couldn't remember ever being around another humanoid soul. Sure, he had the creatures of the forest for support-common and oh, so rare as they could be-but he would've rather know what the warm embrace of a person was like. He explored his forest. That's all he ever did. He considered entering that tower a few times, but the voices nagging in the back of his mind told him not to. That nothing in that tower was to be trusted.

Can you really convince a boy to not follow with his desires for long though?

So, on the 15th anniversary of the day he was born, the young soul set off back into the depths of the forest, briskly jumping over the occasional log that got in his way. It was natural for him by know. He knew the forest like the back of his hand. Every creature in it. Every tree and sproutling. He was practically the forest's son. And soon he would know what on Earth was in that tower.

When he finally got to it though, he found it in the same state it was always in-vines climbing up the sides, clinging to the stone walls, windows locked and boarded up, and wooden door with a slight spilt in it. The boy smiled as he studied it before taking a shaky breath and very lightly pressing the door with his hand. He watched it slowly creak open, main thought being: _The old owner should've locked this. It's like they wanted someone to break in._

He started to venture into the first room, seeing it was very large and circular. A fireplace was knocked into one of the walls, only very old burnt logs on it and a thin layer of dust over the room indicating that nobody had visited it in a long while. Finding the plain place a bit boring, Arthur decided to explore more, but only finding one winding staircase that must have lead to the top of the tower. He mentally prepared himself before trudging up them, getting tired before he was even halfway up. Along the way he noticed scribbles on the walls, discarded scraps of paper and a faint smell of the ocean in the air. Maybe he'd be better off if he paid attention to that. Maybe it would've prepared him for what he saw when he reached the top. Let's face it though; nothing could've prepared him for that.

When he reached the last step, he was met with another slightly cracked and worn wooden door, a dim light shining through the biggest gap in it. He hesitated for a brief second before pushing that open as well. What caught the boy's attention when he went inside was not the spell books scattered on the table, nor the cobwebs in the corners of the room that looked like they were ready to start walking. No.

It was the large bottle in the center of the room, the source of the faint glow. It was full nearly to the rim with water (most likely the source of the ocean-like smell) and a variety of aquatic plant life was growing around the bottom of it. A starfish clung to the glass surface, a small stem of a plant swayed inside, but it all seemed to stay without a cork in the top. He was actually surprised that none of it was overgrown like the plant life outside of the tower. But what astonished the lad the most, was the other boy inside the bottle. His short brown hair flowed around him, a distinct long curled strand among them. He wore a pale green robe, very similar to a dress in appearance, and a very dark green cloak over the top the floated around him. His eyes were shut, at least until Arthur took another step inside the room. Then his eyes snapped open. A pair that shone a bright amber. There was also a certain..._spark _in them that the forest-boy couldn't recognize.

Arthur wasn't sure what came over him next, but there was something inviting in the boy's eyes. He may not have been human for all Arthur knew, but he didn't care. He cautiously walked up to the big bottle, pressing one outstretched hand against the smooth surface. It wasn't even cold, as the blonde expected. A dim warmth resonated from the inside and it made Arthur feel much calmer. The brunette looked at the hand pressed against the side of the bottle briefly before raising one of his own, tentatively resting it over where the other hand was on the other side.

In all way possible,. This boy seemed delicate. He seemed small and he seemed fragile. But Arthur knew, in this little forest, nothing was what it seemed. And, because of the appearance of the other, he couldn't help think him akin to the creatures that followed him around, the ones that tried to stop him from entering the tower before. And he whispered out the first thing that came to mind;

"_Are you a fairy?" _The other boy smiled slightly, Arthur could practically feel him trying to hold back a giggle, and muttered something that really caught him off-guard.

"_As much as you are human."_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, first chapter is finito! This may not make much sense until I get deeper into the plot, but I hope it appeases any fans of this pairing! Nova out! Boop!**


	2. Chapter 2 :: Friend?

**A/N: Okay, this isn't the best of chapters either, but I can explain!..sort of. I've been really busy with schoolwork, homework and stupid maths tests with evil triangles! I mean, who is going to ever need trigonometry ever!? **

**Anyway, I at least tried to put together something okay fro you to read as a sort of chapter 2/introduction/filler type thing, please don't hate me! Enjoy, I hope! **

* * *

"_As much as you are human."_

Arthur blinked, studying the expression of the boy. He was deadly serious, but a smile still adored his face. "H-How did you...?" He couldn't finish his sentence, raising an eyebrow slightly at the other. He simply shrugged back, not letting his smile falter, "It's obvious to me. Your eyes are green-they practically glow the colour of leaves in the summer-and your clothes are ragged and very...'poor looking', if that's a better way to phrase it. You look like you have had little-to-no outside contact and your shoes are on backwards-very similar to the traits of a Leshy. Care to disagree with my theory?"

The Briton hesitated, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish before just sighing in defeat, "Fine, you win. But honestly, you aren't any normal person either to know that, are you?"

Now was when Arthur heard the stranger's laugh for the first time, and to him it was beautiful. Like the pretty tinkling of wind chimes. Honey-gold eyes stared at him happily as the other responded, "Of course not silly! I'm a wizard!" Arthur took a little moment to go over that. A wizard, hey? It would explain his knowledge of what Arthur was actually...And how he could live for Lord knows how long inside a bottle of water without drowning. "Okay then, Mr. Wizard," he started, slight sarcasm dripping from his tone, "how do I know you aren't just some evil magical creature?"

"Because I've been talking to you for five minutes without killing you?" ...Valid point actually, Arthur would give him that, but he still wasn't completely convinced. He studied the boy for a little longer before asking him, "If you're a real wizard, and I know you people can do this, use your magic to tell me what my biggest want is." The Italian in the bottle laughed lightly. "I received the same request from your father May years ago," at that, Arthur's face paled. His...father had known this guy? "But fair enough. Your biggest wish, as it is for many of your kind, is not to be alone anymore."

His hand retracted from the glass it had been practically stuck to this whole time, like the surface had suddenly changed to fire, green eyes staring at the other. He would have argued, would have run back to the forest. But something in the expression of the wizard made the boy know he couldn't lie to him. Instead, Arthur walked back to the bottle and sat down, leaning back a little against it with a sigh, "Damn you."

Another giggle echoed, causing the glass behind his back to vibrate the slightest amount, "You know, now that I'm awake again, I could keep you company or something? You wouldn't have to be alone anymore, all you have to do is visit me when you feel lonely." The blond turned his head slightly to the side, to see the boy on the other side looking back over at him. He had copied his position inside the bottle, but mirrored and with hair floating slightly due to the water. "So, what do you say _mio amico_?"

'_Amico?' _Arthur wondered, before the warmth in the others expression made him realise what it meant. _Friend. _Eve that small word made Arthur feel happy and cosy inside, and he finally returned the smile the other gave him, "Sure, why not?"

"Good! My name's Feliciano!" The brunette exclaimed happily, grinning, "And don't bother telling me yours Arthur, just know that you aren't going to be lonely again."


End file.
